


Counsellor Garmadon(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [18]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Therapy, anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Garmadon never dies and instead becomes a licensed therapist. The ninja, though reluctant at first, finally get the help they need.Note: On hold
Series: Ninjago Podfics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Library





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Counsellor Garmadon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005904) by [ninjalololover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjalololover/pseuds/ninjalololover). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zq266nb8ncohgbw/Counsellor_Garmadon_Ch1.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Anger issues, implied self-harm  
> Spoilers for Season 11

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ivxrcda5392qvp3/Counsellor_Garmadon_Ch2.mp3/file)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/dkrsov9mrf46g26/Counsellor_Garmadon_Ch3.mp3/file)


End file.
